Chicken Run- Dire Situations
by ChickenRun312
Summary: Ginger and Rocky's relationship is put to the test when tensions are high and they're captured by poultry farmers, shipped off to a farm in New Zealand. Will they learn to forgive each other and get back home before it's too late for them?
1. Bickering Adults

Lillian, Grayson, Ricky, Ava and Clementine were slouching in their nests, listening to their parents bicker for the fifteenth time this week and it was irritating for the five of them

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it?!" Rocky raises his voice

"Why do you have to be such a dolt?! I told you to help Nobby and Sophia by watching Edith and Poppy, but you never showed up!" Ginger squawks at her husband

"Because Mac, though I can hardly ever understand her, was helping me pick flowers for you!" Rocky said in defense

"I don't care about the bloody flowers! All I want is for you to help with Nobby a little more since you two have gone back to disliking each other for some reason!" Ginger pokes him on the chest

"You know, any normal chick would appreciate some lovely flowers that their spouse took forever to pick just the perfect ones." Rocky had calmed down a tad

"You're sleeping on the floor again." Ginger glared. He did not just pull the average card on her

"What's new? You know you can't keep making me sleep on the floor every time we've had an argument. Why can't you take a turn?" Rocky folds his wings

"Because you should know better than to talk back to your wife the way you do." Ginger said

"Unbelievable!" Rocky sighs, walking to the door of the hut

"Where do you think you're going?" Ginger asked

"You wouldn't understand. It's a rooster kind of thing." Rocky said sarcastically before leaving

The kids sighed in relief. Finally some peace and quiet. Ginger frowns and shook her head. She went over to her nest and got in it, getting comfortable and trying to forget about the argument that she just had with Rocky. She woke up to the sound of her kids moving around, stretching and rubbing her eyes before getting up out of her nest

"Hey mom. Did you sleep well?" Lillian walked past her

"I think so." Ginger replies. She didn't see any sign of Rocky begin around after he left last night. "Where's your father?"

"Beats me." Ricky shrugs

"A simple I don't know would suffice." The British hen adjusts her hat. She went outside and took a look around, the chilly morning air blowing onto her feathers

Nobby was out and about with his chicks on the start of this cold spring morning

"Nobby! Have you seen Rocky?!" Ginger calls out to her brother, still a little peeved that he wasn't with him. Then again he's been doing his own thing lately

"Nope!" Nobby glances in her direction

Just great. Where could that dense minded rooster be?

She looked all throughout the sanctuary and on the rest of the island with no luck so she checked the surrounding islands to see if he happened to be on any of those. He wasn't. She went beyond the islands as her search continued for the American rooster. Ginger was mumbling different things to herself as she walked past a tree

"Fancy seeing you out this far, doll face."

Ginger turned around to see the Rhode Island Red leaning against that very tree, unamused mixed with a bit of annoyance

"Have you gone mad?! What were you thinking coming out this far from the sanctuary?!" Ginger started yelling at him

"Here we go again. Why can't you get off my back?!" Rocky straightens up

"Because, I-" She heard something and looked around. What was that? Ginger wandered over to a nearby shrub where she thought she had heard something

Rocky started to get worried after she hadn't returned, several minutes gone by. He went to check to see if she was ok when he got grabbed. Rocky struggles to get free but it was no use. This person who nabbed him and Ginger had a pretty solid grip on the two chickens

"I thought I saw two chickens. Lucky I had two cups of tea this morning otherwise I wouldn't have found you two beauties. You'll need some fattening up though." This large bulky man returns to his car with Ginger and Rocky, tossing them into a cage he had in the back. They didn't enjoy the car ride since that big clumsy oaf couldn't drive for the life of him, making sharp turns and going fast if the road was a little bumpy. Once the vehicle came to a sudden stop, the daft old human got out, leaving the birds to themselves

"This is all your fault!" Ginger glared at her mate

"Me?!" Rocky scoffs

"Yes! We wouldn't be in this mess if you just stayed at home!" Ginger folds her wings. She was furious!

"Oh yeah? Well, you got captured first!" Rocky said

Ginger opened her beak to say something when the man came back with an associate. Ginger and Rocky were taken out of the cage and transferred into a crate with air holes. They were being shipped to a farm in New Zealand...

Lillian, Grayson, Ricky, Ava and Clementine were starting to get worried since they haven't seen either one of their parents for most of the day. It wasn't like them to just up and vanish

They asked around if anyone had seen them but no one except Nobby did. The pre teens had set out to find their parents and hopefully they were on one of the surrounding islands

"You think they're still fighting?" Ava asked

"Are you kidding? It's all they've been doing." Grayson rolled his eyes

"Which is why we should leave them be." Ricky said

"Ricky! How could you think about not looking for them? What if they're in trouble and they need our help?" Lillian glances back at him

"Just exploring our options." Ricky shrugs

"Sure you were." Clementine elbowed him in the ribs

They couldn't help but wonder if Lillian was right. What if their parents really were in trouble or worse? They had their wings crossed that the couple was near the sanctuary and didn't go too far. Otherwise it would be pretty difficult to tell where they could have gone off to

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Until chapter two


	2. Nonforgiving

flashback*

Ginger and Rocky were walking back to their hut, wing in wing. They had gone on a date since it had been awhile and they really enjoyed it

"I still can't believe you climbed that tree." Rocky laughs

"You said you wanted an apple and there was an apple tree right there so why not?" Ginger smiles at her mate

"You're completely different from every chick I've met and I love it." Rocky gives her wing a gentle squeeze

"If you're trying to swoon, it's not going to work." Ginger raised a brow

"It was worth a try." Rocky looks at her

"Rocky, do you think there's other farms out there like the one you helped me escape from?" Ginger brought up

"Without a doubt." Rocky had stopped just outside their hut with her. "Is that what's been stressing you out lately?"

"Yes. I just can't help but wonder if there's anything we can do to help others like us." Ginger looks away from him

"I'd like to help them to but with every egg or poultry farm in England, now that could take a very long time. Not to mention we're tied down with chicks to think about." Rocky watched the British hen

"I know. Maybe someday we can try to go to a farm and help chickens escape for their freedom just like we did." Ginger looks back at Rocky and held his other wing. She wanted to try to help other chickens in need

"As you wish." Rocky smiles

Ginger was very happy at this and kissed her husband

They were interrupted when Babs came outside. "I thought I heard you and Mr. Rhodes."

"Thanks for watching the kiddos, Babsy." Rocky thanked the dull hen

"Oh it's not a problem. Anytime you need someone to watch them I'll be happy to do it." Babs smiles at the couple

Ginger and Rocky went inside and over to their chicks nests, Lillian and Grayson sound asleep. They gave the chicks goodnight kisses and tucked in their blankets

end of flashback*

The green eyed hen snaps out of her trance, back to reality

Ginger and Rocky were bumped around a little in the crammed space of the crate, the wooden square finally being set down. The two chickens listened carefully as the humans footsteps faded away, looking at each other once it was safe for them to talk to one another

"I hate you." Ginger spat

"The feeling is mutual." Rocky narrows his eyes

"You just couldn't stay at home, could you?!" Ginger began yelling

"Here we go again." Rocky mutters. He didn't feel like arguing with the stubborn hen and sat down, propping a wing up to his face

Ginger rolls her eyes and went to the opposite end of the crate. "Some days I wish I never met you."

"That's nice to know." Rocky scoffs

"Whenever we get out of here, I'm going my separate way." The British hen plops down onto the hard wood

"I'd like to see you try, doll face. You'd come back for me." Rocky chuckles at this

"It's Ginger! And I'll never come crawling back to you!" Ginger ruffles her feathers in annoyance

"Calm your feathers." Rocky rolls his eyes

"Don't tell me what to do." Ginger grumbled

Ginger and Rocky were stuck in the crate for about two weeks, still peeved at each other with no sign of forgiveness coming from either chicken. They endured more bumpy rides and heard voices every so often when they were finally released from the wood prison. The chickens cautiously stepped out of the container and take in the strange surroundings. It was a chicken farm!

They watch the farmer leave the chicken yard and the flock came over to greet the newcomers

"Hello. You look pretty thin." A white hen looks them over

Ginger and Rocky did notice that these chickens were about as pudgy as Babs. What kind of chicken farm was this? It certainly wasn't an egg farm that's for sure

"Where are we?" Rocky asked

"This is a poultry farm." A black and white hen spoke up

"I didn't think we'd end up at a farm like this one in England." Ginger was surprised at the news

"England? You're not in England. This is New Zealand." Another hen said

"New Zealand?!" The couple exclaims

"Yep! Isn't it lovely here?" A hen smiled

"No! We have to get back home to England!" Ginger frantically looks around. This couldn't be happening! They were so far from home and their family!

"Nobody leaves. Not unless..." One of the hens trails off, her eyes wandering to a slaughterhouse that was on the property

"Or you know, you get taken to the annihilator." Someone said

"Annihilator?" Rocky asked

What on earth could that possibly be?

Lillian, Grayson, Ricky and Ava asked their aunts and uncle for help but no one saw a need to worry since Ginger and Rocky were perfectly capable of handling themselves

"But, they could be in trouble!" Ava argues

"Nonsense, they're just busy is all." Bunty scoffs at her

"I agree with you on that, hen." Mac nods

"We're going to look for them regardless of what you think." Lillian holds her head high

The four walk away with confidence in their steps. They didn't need anyone's help regardless of what they thought. All the group needed to know was that Ginger and Rocky were ok and weren't in any kind of danger. The four youngsters traveled far beyond the sanctuary in search of answers, eventually coming to where their parents had been captured by the poultry farmers

"I've got boot prints over here." Ava calls out to her siblings

"Nice job, Av." Grayson complimented as they made their way over to look at the evidence

"It seems as though they walked off in the direction of the road. Damn! We need to find some witnesses to know which way they went." Lillian rubs her purpleish red comb

"Language." Ava folds her wings

They explored the surrounding area for any residential animals that could help with their search. Ricky managed to locate a rabbit who happened to see where the farmer drove off to. Thank goodness! They wasted no time in heading off to the right at the fork in the road. What on earth did this person do to their parents? If they even had them that is

The farmer entered the chicken yard and grabbed hold of Rocky, looking him over for a quick minute since he was a new arrival

"No roosters here, pal. You're going to be a capon." He said, making him widen his eyes

Rocky didn't want to get fixed. It was pure madness that these humans wanted to take away his roostly hood! After he was put down, he took off across the chicken yard and hid from sight

Ginger had watched the scene from a distance and was concerned about whatever the farmer said to her husband. She wanted to check on him but she also didn't want to talk to him since she was still upset with Rocky

"Oooh, I forgot about that. It's been so long since we've had roosters here." A hen said, approaching Ginger

"What are you talking about?" Ginger asked

"If there's a rooster here then they need to be capons if they aren't one already." She explains to the British hen. "Something to do with their meat from what I've heard the farmer say before."

"Capon?" Ginger wasn't too familiar with this word

"Let's just say, i hope you two don't plan on having anymore chicks in the future." Another hen giggles as she walked past

Ginger now understood why her mate was petrified. She had to come up with a plan to escape from this dreadful place and get back home to England. And she planned to help get every chicken in this place get free

Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Until the next chapter


End file.
